Argent Crusade Historical Society
The Argent Crusade Historical Society is a group that was established following the end of the War against the Lich King. They are both civilian and military personel within the Crusade who work towards preserving the culture and history of Lordaeron. Mission The mission statement of the Argent Crusade Historical Society is the following: "The Argent Crusade Historical Society for the Preservation of Lordaeronian History and Culture, works towards saving the culture and history of Lordaeron through the documentation, preservation and eventual reproduction of Lordaeronian historical texts, art, music, and other pieces of culture. The Society works so that Lordaeron's long and expansive history can be preserved so future generations can engage with their heritage, and learn about the land that the Crusade now works to retake, rebuild and heal." History The Crusade's Historical Society was founded during the Siege of Icecrown. As victory looked innevitable, those at home needed to prepare for the future of the Crusade and Lordaeron. To that end, Argent Historian Martin Anward suggested forming the Historical Society. Getting approval from the Crusade's High Command, Martin went forward with forming the society. Initially he brought together around fifty historians, these varied from presently serving Argents, to historians that had escaped the Scourging of Lordaeron and fled south to Stormwind. These fifty historians gathered in Hearthglen during the last month of the Siege of Icecrown and officially formed the society, creating it with the above mission statement. As time went on, the society grew as archeologists, historians, political scientists, and more joined the rank to continue preserving the history of Lordaeron and publishing it into new works. Notable Individuals Chronicler Martin Anward, military historian Chronicler Tobias Menovich, economist Chronicler Peter Kyrotas, cultural historian Chronicler Jason Smith, naval historian Chronicler Konrad Alexakis, foriegn policy expert Chronicler Alexis Kontos, historian Chronicler Silvia Montaboun, historian Notable Works *Rethinking Lordaeron's Army by Martin Anward *The Art and Culture of Lordaeron during the Late Dissolution Era by Peter Kyrotas *The Ruin of Havenport, Lordaeron's Bloody Civil War by Silvia Montaboun *The End of the Menethils, the Fall of Lordaeron by Silvia Montaboun *The Flight to Southshore by Alexis Kontos *The Scourging of Lordaeron by Alexis Kontos *Agricultural Policies of the Early Kingdom of Lordaeron by Tobias Menovich *The Downfall of Lordaeron by Alexis Kontos *Taxation from the Second War On by Tobias Menovich *Lordaeron, the Northern Naval Power by Jason Smith *The Cannon and How Warfare Changed by Martin Anward *Coinage of the Kingdom of Lordaeron by Tobias Menovich *Foriegn Policy of King Teneras Menethil II by Konrad Alexakis *Military Transformation under Maurus Gabinus by Martin Anward *Gunpowder in the Warring Kingdom Period Lordaeron by Martin Anward *Light Infantry in the Early Kingdom Period of Lordaeron by Martin Anward *An Art History of Lordaeron by Peter Kyrotas *Art during the Reign of Maurus Gabinus by Peter Kyrotas *The Arathorian Successor, the Empire of Lordaeron in the Lead Up to the Orc Invasion by Silvia Montaboun *The Lost Shadow, from Paladin to Death Knight, the Life of Belric Legost by Silvia Montaboun Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Crusade Historical Society Category:Argent Organizations